Veronica's Crush
by rwbybomb21
Summary: Veronica and the Courier have feelings for each other and they are both revealed after the courier, Sam, walks in dying. Rated T for swearing, occasional sex references and violence... lots and lots of violence.
1. what to say to her

"_What would be, and what will always be, are two different things. Love will always be the force that brings two longing souls together while friendship is what would be."_

_By: Me._

"_If I fight a battle that I do not win, I think of you. I might not think about the countless losses we have obtained; I might not win, but you are the one I lose. At those very lat moments, while I still draw breath, you are the one who captivated my longing heart and I won yours."_

_By: Me_

The misted sun threw a hurdle of light in the eyes of the hooded woman as she exited the Lucky 38 casino to get some fresh air from all the robots that surrounded the area. She was pacing around outside for some time, taking in the atmosphere of the strip before heading back in , Victor the robot letting her in as she turned around for one last look at Vegas and all of its corruption and greed, and what it would be like if it were independent. Free.

She knew such a day would not come, as the legion was practically on Vegas' doorstep and the NCR would turn everywhere into a long forgotten time that no one wants, not even the NCR soldiers doing all the work while the politicians control everything they want. The Brotherhood of Steel's ambitions were big, but pointless as no one is scared of them anymore. At this, Veronica sighed as she turned to enter the elevator and roll up the shaft that led to the suite that the courier had kept for her in case she ever needed to use it while she was gone. Why the courier had given it to her, Boone, ED-E and Cass, she will never know, and neither will anyone else, only the courier. Speaking of which, it might be a good time to add that the courier has been gone for almost a week after going to clear out a vault full of fiends: drugged up psychopaths. She- as did the other companions that she had gathered- worried for the courier, even Cass seemed generally distraught for her as she had been missing. She took no one with her to that vault and for all they knew she could be dead. ED-E simply whirred around in the air as he normally did, not even paying attention to the courier's disappearance.

She had tried to distract herself by asking Cass a question she will never soon forget asking: "can I talk to you?" She asked the cowgirl. She had never asked her for anything as her trusty power fist solved most of the problems in the Mojave, well, all except this one.

She reluctantly nodded, following Veronica out of the room and into hers so they could talk away from earshot. Boone did not even notice them leave and sat on the couch sipping a beer for a lengthy amount of time, savouring the flavour before the thoughts of the courier's disappearance surfaced in his mind again. Veronica closed the door to their room before turning on the lights and motioning for Cass to sit down, straggling up a seat for her and herself.

"So Veronica, what do you want to talk about?"

"Anything girly, I need to act more... girly."

"I see... well then, let's start with friends. Who are yours?"

Veronica looked distraught as all her friends had either disappeared or were in the BoS bunker."Does Elder McNamara count? He's been like a father to me. So has the medic at the bunker and the scribes." She listed off the amount of friends to Cass, finally stopping when she reached the Courier's name, swallowing as she said it "And her".

"Okay, you certainly don't lack for friends." At this, they both gave a weak laugh before she continued, "So, hobbies. I swear if you say punching and reading about punching, I will punch you."

"Well..." she said, stifling a chuckle at the previously made joke from Cass. "I like to read old books and like to learn different languages." She continued: "I also learn different religions. Right now I follow Canaanism, a very ancient pre- war religion."

"Hey doesn't she use that religion?" Cass' voice as trying to sound inquisitive, but failed.

"Wait, she studies Canaanism?" Veronica shot a look of shock and glee mixed together as she anxiously awaited an answer.

"You didn't know? She doesn't just study it, she follows it. She believes in the Canaanites and their beliefs or, at least, I think so."

She shot a look back at the beaming and smiling Veronica. "Next thing: crushes."

At that word Veronica looked hesitant to answer and instead asked Cass a question, "What?!"

"You heard, girly. Who do you like, and please don't say me, because I am as straight as they get. That's right; I know you like... the same gender."

Veronica's cheeks seemed to be flushed with embarrassment. "Y-You tell me first."

"Oh, so you want to play it like that? Okay then... Boone."

"Boone!" she nearly shouted and her voice went to the quiet, whispering state it was in before. Thankfully he had not heard her shout.

"Ssssshhhh, yes it's Boone. I like men with dark pasts." She shot a look of amusement to Veronica, "So, what do you look for? You know, in a woman?"

"I suppose... quiet ones but not too quiet. Knows how to handle them self and is very mysterious. I also like the ones who will do anything to fight for what she believes in."

"So, like who?" she saw the distraught face on Veronica's features as she tugged on her hood, lowering it further over her face. "You got to tell me."

"I tell you and you promise not to tell anyone else, at least, not without my permission. Got it?"

Cass gave a nod towards her, showing that she understood what the woman was getting at and respected her privacy.

"It's..." Just then the door to her room flew open, with a strong, feminine figure stood in the doorway, her stealth suit she had obtained during her visit to the big mountain research centre trying desperately to keep her alive from all the visible gashes and gunshot wounds she had taken. The AI in the suit was talking in her synthesised voice; "Vitals dropping, Injecting with stims to keep alive until proper medical assistance acquired."

"Sam!" they both shouted in unison as the woman stumbled to the floor from blood loss, and collapsed.

"We need to get her to a doctor. The Old Mormon Fort."

Cass looked at the worrying Veronica as Boone ran in and picked up Sam's body, running towards the dual doors and pressing a button, awaiting the elevator.

"Why are you just standing there? You wanted to know and now you do: it's her!" she pointed towards the woman in Boone's arms, the man not even saying a word.

Veronica continued "Get moving and help or she will die!"

Cass instantly awoke from her daydreaming and ran towards the now arrived elevator with Veronica, who was lulling Sam's unconscious body. _Please hold on._

Sam awoke to the sounds of faint talking and, for a moment, her vision was hazy, not allowing her any chance to see where she was. She fluttered her eyes, as if they would sort the haziness and let her look around. To her surprise they did. She moved her head a little, trying to get a better look of the place she was in, as she did move a moan of pain shot through her and she instantly recoiled to the place she was in earlier. Her nose seemed to alert the voices to her presence as one shouted "Move! She's awake." After that, a pattering of footsteps had charged into the room, stopping at the bed and one of the owners of the steps kneeled down next to her bedside as the others simply stood next to her, looking on with astonishment.

Veronica's voice sang through her head as she heard her voice in the real world too. "Thank god you're okay." Genuine concern was all she could hear in the voice of the equally aged woman.

"What? Where am I?" Sam said, her voice more quiet than usual, considering she was generally a quiet person anyway.

"Old Mormon Fort: We carried you here after you walked in, soaked in blood and then just collapsed in the Lucky 38." She took Sam's uninjured hand and gave it a sad and worried squeeze. "The doctor said you had a ten percent chance of survival, given the amount of injuries you took."

"Relax, Veronica. I survived a bullet to the head, remember?" She squeezed back, wanting to reassure her, Veronica's eyes welling up as she did so. "Besides, I couldn't leave the cutest girl in the entire world alone, now could I?" she whispered, making sure that none of the other figures heard her.

"Well, it was good to see you alive again, Sam." Cass said, squeezing the body of the scarred courier who winced and eventually folded in like a house of cards and returned to hug her before breaking it. She then gave a stern look to Boone, who had extended his hand to shake hers, but instead was thrown into a hug and softened up as he returned it. Shortly after breaking the hug, Veronica met Sam's eyes with a passion that gave the others a reason to feel uncomfortable that they were interrupting something. Boone simply made a slight comment about helping one of the other patients and walked off, dragging a smiling Cass with him.

"You have no idea what it was like, being shot up like that. I should have brought you along to watch my back, Vee." Sam whispered as she edged her face closer to Veronica's, peering further into the eyes of this incredible woman. "I also know about the massive crush you have... on me."

"How did you..."

"Cass told me, when we... hugged"

"I will punch her the next time I see her." a smile crept on the face of the hooded woman sat before the love of her life, and she couldn't help but stare back up into those perfect, silver eyes that Sam possessed.

"So, you should probably know that... I... I like you too Vee."

Before Sam could get another word out, Veronica shot up out of her chair and planted her soft lips against the couriers, who, as a way she could, was returning a kiss so passionate, that Veronica thought she may well fall on top of the woman. Sam snaked her hand around the top of Veronica's hood, pulling it back as Veronica broke the kiss, startled by the sudden move by her.

"Just as beautiful as I dreamed you would be." Sam smiled, watching the shock drain from Veronica's face, being replaced by live.

Veronica slowly brought herself in to Sam, who was now sitting up right and mimicking Veronica's actions. Their lips met in one tangle of pure bliss and for a moment, they both stayed like that, memorising each ones scent and taste, both relaxing as they pulled away from each other. Veronica then looked as Sam patted a blank space next to her on the hospital bed and Veronica snaked on, wrapping her arms around the now sleepy courier and rested her head in her shoulder, nuzzling Sam's neck with her nose as they both went to sleep, still embracing with smiles on their faces, as they both melted into each other.

Later that night, they both simply stayed like that, having dreams about each other and their new found relationship.

The doctor permitted Sam to start walking about after a day in the fort, impressed by the rate of her healing. Veronica, as usual since their passionate day, was following the courier around, her hands linked with Sam's and kept an eye on her new love to make sure she wouldn't endanger herself every again. They were completely devoid of the eyes following them, including Cass' and oblivious to the amount of talking that was spreading through out the camp. Veronica- whenever presented the opportunity- looked right into Sam's eyes, making Sam's face heat up with a red flush to her cheeks and a tingling sensation all over her body. Cass could take no more. She stood up from the makeshift bar table she had created and placed her bottle of whiskey on it, sliding off the barstool substitute and walked towards the couple as they were both still holding hands and walking her way, sharing the occasional laugh and giggle.

"Good to see you two together at last. I knew this would happen, Boone owes me 200 caps."

The couple's smiles faded at the sound at the word "Bet" come from Cass and they both gave a look to each other before Veronica spoke, breaking the three second silence that loomed over them. "You were betting on... us?"

"Yup! It was bound to happen."

Sam stared back at Veronica and then at Cass before shaking her head at her. Then a sudden smile came to her face as they had never seen her smile before, considering what happened to her after she was shot in the head, of course.

"Typical" she said to Cass before waving her away and turning to Veronica "At least I have a beautiful girlfriend." Giving a smile to Veronica.

"Girlfriend, huh? Well, you better stay alive if you want it to stay that way."

At that, they both leant into each other, Sam wrapping her arms around Veronica's waist as Veronica did the same. Their mouths then collided with such passion and love that a sigh of happiness could be heard from Veronica. Sam pulled away, much to Veronica's displeasure and brought the woman into her closer, still keeping her arms wrapped around her waist and whispered "We will continue this tonight."

From that moment on, the day went by with a gentle breeze in the air and the two women went through it without a care inn the world.


	2. how to find the past

It has been a couple of days since the courier was released from the Mormon Fort and since she and her companion, Veronica, shared a... special moment. This was to be the start of something great in their minds and to everyone else, the courier stopped being her quiet and reserved self to a bubbly, fresh minded woman. This was- or at least, is- a time of war and strife, so everyone was happy in some sorts or another to discover their new relationship. what nobody knew, however, was the fact that they both shared yet another thing in common; their penchant to explore and the exhilaration they got from scavenging and scouring the wastes The sun was dimming over the horizon as two figures walked to breadth of the Mojave alone, one of them hooded and the other, a single scarf covered her mouth from the sand that was constantly battering them. Their armours were dusty, sand eroded and worn down with the leather boots they were both wearing filled with dust and sand.

They both trudged over to a nearby shelter they had built for the Brotherhood scouts to rest. Sam used the last of her strength to raise her worn and battered boot and strike the lock of the door, smashing it wide open as a rush of sand and cold air spilled into the room. Veronica stumbled in and closed the door after her, knowing that after it had received a kick from Sam, it would never lock without assistance again. She placed a bar against the door, prying it shut and keeping out the waiting sandstorm. Sam lowered the scarf covering her face and shook her uncovered head, removing any stray particles of sand from her hair. Veronica lowered the hood off of her head, revealing a tired face with blushing cheeks and sand dotting her hair. She instinctively shook her head, allowing her raven black hair to shake around her, before brushing it back in one swift, fluid motion. Sam looked around the room, noticing one bed left intact, two cupboards, a cooker, a dusty bookshelf and a medical kit hanging on the wall. Thoughts swam through her mind on whether the books could still be read or not, as she and Veronica both loved reading old pre- war books and memorising each one Sam read. Veronica, on the other hand, was more interested in the single bed and who was going to sleep in it, before ultimately deciding that she should as she felt the most worn and tired out of them both.

Veronica walked towards the now kneeling Sam who was trying to start the electrical generator. Once reaching her destination she smiled and rested her hands around Sam's neck, her lips brushing against the Courier's ear.

"You know" she began as the Courier rested a hand on Veronica's and leaned back, looking right into her eyes. "We should probably stay here the night, until the storm dies down."

Veronica leaned in to Sam, placing a tender kiss upon her lips before pulling back reluctantly; breaking the heaven Sam was drowning in. Thankfully Veronica's hair wasn't long enough to cover her head or she would have been drowning in that as well. "Why are you always so right when we are in difficult situations?"

Veronica merely winked and pointed towards the single bed that they both had to either share or take turns in. "I get dibs!" Veronica shouted while charging towards the bed, her short hair streaming behind her. Sam just laughed as she tinkered with the generator before finally getting it working and standing up, a look of relief on her face before she walked over casually to Veronica, who was rolling around in the bed, claiming it as her own.

"You know, we could probably share." Sam looked at the woman, now sitting up at her.

"Yeah, but where is the fun in that?" Veronica said and then collapsed back in a sigh of relief as the blanket on the bed encased her back softly, the velvet sinking into her back.

Sam walked over to the goddess on the bed and sprawled on top of her, crawling up the woman, straddling her hips. She leant in before thinking and kissed Veronica lightly. Veronica returned the loving kiss with an even softer one, coaxing a groan of happiness and pleasure from the courier on top of her. Sam pulled away, with only about an inch of space between them.

"Okay you win, we share." Veronica gave in as a small, childish giggle erupted from Sam as she pulled her self off of Veronica, walking over and starting up the cooker and cracking a couple of Death claw eggs, pouring the slimy contents into the pot that rested upon the top of the cooker. Veronica simply smiled as she walked over to the footlocker containing spare clothing and pyjamas for them both.

"Hope you like wasteland omelette, because that is all we can have." Sam looked at Veronica who was now staring back at her, locking eyes with her before directing her gaze towards the omelette that was cooking.

"I never knew you could cook." Veronica said who, interestingly enough, actually wanted to know. Sam simply looked her way and nodded towards the table to indicate that it was nearly done and Veronica sat down, watching the Courier finish cooking before laying the delicacy out on two metal plates and bringing it to the table.

"I'll make you a deal," she said, her eyes locking with Veronica's as she placed the dishes on the table, passing one to her. "If you can finish that without being full, I will tell you anything you want to know." She said smiling while she edged closer to her seat, sitting down as Veronica dug into her meal. _God, she is beautiful, _Sam thought, watching Veronica stuff down the omelette before starting to eat her own. They both finished and Veronica wiped her mouth with her raggedy sleeve, watching the courier gently wipe her own mouth.

"So, about that deal..." Veronica said apprehensively, thinking of any questions to ask her.

"Go ahead, ask away." Sam said, laughing at the smile Veronica had on her face.

"Okay, why me."

"I don't understand." The courier said looking confused and bewildered sat the same time, slightly tilting her head at the question.

"You know. Why did you pick me?"

The courier instantly got the question then and leaned over the table, grabbing Veronica's hand. "I always wanted you the minute we saw each other at the 188." A visible blush festered on Veronica's cheeks as she looked down at the table before meeting the eyes of Sam, still holding her hand and staring back. They both leaned in to place a kiss on each other's lips before parting them.

"Okay next question; why were you so quiet when I met you?" Veronica sat back in her chair, watching the decisive look on the couriers face before she answered.

"It was just the way I was. I prefer to listen to people and observe rather than rushing in." She gave Veronica a playful look before continuing, "It also has something to do with my... old Girlfriend."

Veronica was taken aback by this: she had always told Sam about her old life and Sam was always honest, so why hadn't she told her before? "What happened to her?" Veronica clearly saw the distraught face on the courier as Sam was trying to think of ways to get her to leave the topic or change the subject at hand.

She eventually gave in and told her. "She was the best thing that happened to me, she... we were both part of the Brotherhood of steel for quite some time... in fact, ever since we were born." Her eyes now watered as she remembered everything about her. She remembered her face, which had no faults or scars on it at all. She remembered her sky blue eyes, which she had stared into time and again. "We were in what the Elder at the time called "A revolutionary time to procreate" and we wanted none of it. So we packed up and left, just like that. We wandered a bit, putting as much distance between us and the Brotherhood as possible."

Veronica placed a hand on hers and looked right into the eyes of the courier's which had tears swelling them up. "You don't have to continue".

Sam ignored her, staring at the wall as if she were watching the transpiring consequences of leaving the BoS and a single tear followed the lines and scars she had in her cheek. "They eventually caught up with us. Let's just say that they don't like their members running around without permission." She continued reminiscing in the memory, as if she were reliving it. "We both fought them all and killed everyone. Then I turned to see if she was okay and... She died... right in front of me. A brotherhood Paladin was watching us kill them all and he shot a laser beam where her heart was... them more came." She began to sniffle before using an angry tone in her voice, the kind that Veronica had never even dreamed Sam of having. "Just be thankful you have never seen me angry, because the things I did to the soldiers... not even El himself could forgive." Veronica suddenly remembered that she had believed in the old Canaanite religion and El was the main god of the now dead religion.

Veronica raised her hands and placed one on each of Sam's cheeks, trying to calm her down. "What was her name?" she finally managed to get out. The response was not what she was expecting- in fact it shook her. "Sam, her name was Sam."

Veronica looked at her strangely before finally concluding that they both had the same name. "I gave her a burial, and left the Brotherhood to clean up its own. I had the same name as her, so it only seemed fitting that they didn't find the body." She them turned her attention to Veronica, who had tears of her own forming in her eyes. "You are the one I love now, Vee. I love you."

As if sensing what she was about to say, Sam instinctively leant over and placed a firm kiss upon Veronica's lips, soothing Veronica. As they pulled away, Veronica muttered three words that Sam had not heard in a long while. "I love you."

The sun was riding the sky as it ascended up over the mountains to signal the start of a new day. The sky was blotched with patterns of orange and purple, the storm that raged not even a day ago was now settled to nothing more than a light breeze, and the light of the new dawn woke the sleeping women up, shining through the crack in the ceiling and alerting them to a new day. Sam was the first to wake, as Veronica lay in nothing but the blankets covering her, her arms straddled across Sam's chest. _What a night_, Sam thought as she mused all of the "Fun" they both got up to during the storm last night. She had completely forgotten the part where she was telling Veronica about her old love and focused solely on the words and actions that followed. The way Veronica was, the way she used her fingers to bring Sam an edge closer to her breaking point... she had never felt that before, not even with "Other Sam". She then looked down at the sleeping body before contemplating whether to wake it or not. She eventually decided not to but it seemed fate had other plans.

Veronica woke without as much as a stir, staying on the courier's body as if she were part of it- which, in her mind, she now was- and simply looked up at the smiling character she was on. "Good morning, beautiful" Sam said as she leaned down and planted a soft, loving kiss upon Veronica's lips. "Sleep well?" she asked after parting her lips from Veronica's.

She fluttered her eyes before a smile crept upon her face. "How could I not, after last night?" She melted in to Sam and continued "You were incredible".

"It's a gift." Sam said, laughing quietly as Veronica simply sighed in agreement and bliss. Trying to part Veronica from her daydreaming while she still lay on her chest seemed harder than she had ever pictured. "Vee?"

"Hmm?" Veronica said, snuggling further into Sam's side, snaking her hands around San's ribs and resting them there.

"We should probably... get up?"

"Maybe later, we have to keep Cass thinking that we're still "doing it" as she would say." Veronica gave a playful pinch in the side of Sam's chest, near her breast.

"Veronica, So naughty... I like it."

"Then maybe we should continue what we started last night." And with that, Veronica clambered on top of Sam, who didn't even say a word before the fun began once again as they picked up where they left off at last night's antics.

They sun was firmly in the air now, telling the world it was noon. Veronica simply wrapped her arm around Sam's as they both walked past the gates of Freeside and towards the checkpoint that splits Vegas and Freeside. They only stopped once when a group of thugs tried to ambush them.

"Give us yer' caps or things get ugly." Both the woman sighed at the thugs and Veronica cracked her knuckles, slipping on the power fist and taking her fighting stance.

"Hold it, Vee. Let me talk to them." Sam said, looking down at the woman who was ready to charge at them and beat their heads into a bloody pulp. She turned to face the thugs and said "We are with the Brotherhood of Steel; if we're even hurt they will raise this place. So get gone, that is your only warning."

To Veronica's surprise, the bluff had actually worked. The thugs looked at each other before walking away, grumbling in defeat. Veronica simply wrapped her arm around the Courier's, as if nothing had ever happened.

They passed the gates into Vegas, which was buzzing with all sorts of people. Killing Mr House had been easy, but running Vegas and teaching it to prepare for war? Now that was much, much harder. Veronica simply looked at the courier before wandering down the stone street, swaying her hips as she entered the lucky 38.

_At least I've got her to help me through this. _The courier mused before capturing a wink from Veronica and charged up the ramp to her.

Little did she know, she was in for one hell of a surprise.

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! I'm having a lack of ideas for the rest of the story so reviews and requests welcomed!**

**P.S. Reviews do help with ideas, so leave plenty of them...**

P.P.S Stay Golden, Guys!


	3. the strange new reason

"_Many of our daydreams would darken into nightmares, were there a danger of coming true."_

_-Logan Pearsall Smith-_

The day was extinguished many hours ago by the creeping night that claimed the sky once again, as it had done in an unbreakable cycle. The lights of New Vegas were so bright, so powerful, that they could be seen from all over the wasteland, acting as a beacon, showing hopeful gamblers the way and allowing the people of Freeside- the area of slums next to Vegas- to sleep easily, most of the time.

The lucky 38 was the biggest and brightest of all the casinos and buildings that riddled the entire Mojave, being a bright light that never goes off. As if the many residents and gamblers- as well as both NCR and legion soldiers- noticed the gambler's paradise this place was, or the den of luxury that was the Ultra Luxe, the cleanest and nicest place in the wasteland, and enjoyed themselves to the fullest of their limited potential. Barely anyone in the wasteland knew the meaning of that one word that would probably change the course of history forever in the wasteland: fun. It was as if- when spoken to about it- the citizens simply tilt their heads in confusion at the seemingly alien question, as if it were a different language and continued on with their meagre existence as cretins, scavengers who live off the glory days and can't accept that they are the past and should be left there, they simply cannot accept that they should focus on rebuilding peace; not a long dead society that- evidently- did not do well for their own economy.

Fun- as mentioned before- is a rarity that can only be afforded its granted powers that accompany it by those who are willing to see that the world they live in, hence it being called a wasteland, is dying and they need to live in the moments they have in absolute and un-endangered bliss while they can, and then worry about the world they live in. It was this that killed the land so many years ago and, yet, the people still cling to this ancient "Tradition" and will never- willingly- let go of it.

This mattered little, as the task at hand for Sam and Veronica was to simply bask in each other's relationship issues( which, right now, they had none) and simply be in bliss by the other's presence. Veronica felt a loneliness that she thought had long since passed, along with Christine, of course, and hated it. This was a rare occurrence that the courier- Sam- had unwittingly caused, making this feeling, as soon as Sam left the casino on some dangerous mission, erupt from her lowest feeling well and spill all over her as time- when this feeling occurred- was meaningless. Hours went by in mere seconds and neither the courier nor Veronica could wait to see the love of their lives anymore. As soon as Sam stepped through the doors of the lucky 38 from said highly dangerous and potentially deadly mission, she was greeted with a hug that would almost cripple her, while the companion she took with her- Boone, at the time- just stood there and watched, a smile creeping upon his face as he remembered how he was like this with Carla.

"I missed you" Veronica usually said, followed by a deeply passionate kiss that made the courier groan in contempt and happiness- a welcomed feeling after the battle she had previously been engaged in. As a normalcy, they stayed like that, their lips locking for minutes as Boone had already made his way back up the presidential suite and they broke it with their lips parting sending messages to the other that this was not finished. They casually walked over to the elevator, holding each other's hand, lacing fingers around the other's, they waited in the elevator, a silence looming over them as they stared into the eyes of the other's, looking into the soul and finding love for the person returning the gaze. Bear in mind that this was a regular occurrence whenever Sam left Veronica behind, so you can imagine how rare this was for them to be repeating it over and over. Unaware of the elevator opening, Sam leant in for a kiss, and Veronica followed suit, them both merely inches away before the impatient coghing of Arcade interrupted them, leaving them both to sigh in unison and Sam looked his way, with a slightly irritated look.

"Sorry, but you do remember that you said i should look at..."

"Yes Arcade, let's go." She reluctantly let go of Veronica's hand, looking at the woman who was struggling to pull her hood back on, and winked, coaxing a blush from the now hooded woman. She turned to face Arcade, who was talking to Boone, telling him not to allow anyone in the room until- or unless- he says so or he finishes. He then follows Sam in through the door that lead to the lounge, closing it behind him and locking it. Boone stood as watchful as ever, keeping in mind that the last few words Arcade had said to him were "Especially not her."

"Boone?" The woman inquired, leaving a confused face on her.

"Yeah?" he answered back, in his usual, raspy voice.

"What is she doing?"

"Sorry, can't tell."he answered again, sounding a bit parched.

"You sound thirsty. Want a drink?"

"Yeah" was the only reply she had been given as she marched her way into the kitchen, grabbing two bottles of beer- considering she wasn't a drinker- and brought them back to him, leaning in to give him one as she popped open the lid of the one in her hand.

"So... want to talk?" she inquires, watching Cass out of her eye's corner, half covered by her hood, but she could clearly see that she was asleep.

He gave a swig before turning his gaze to her. About what?"

"I dunno. Have you heard any good rumours or stories?"

"I assume you want to talk about the courier, Sam, was it? I know something, but she would probably hang me by my feet and batter me to death."

"She wouldn't do that."

A slight laugh came from his lips before he filled them with another swig of alcohol. "Just thank god you haven't seen her angry like she was today."

She ignored the comment, standing and staring at the bottle before hesitantly taking a sip. "Not much of a drinker?" Boone said, a chuckle escaping his lips once more.

"Definitely not. so, why would Sam get angry? She is the most mellow person i have ever met."

Boone retorted with a simple answer, "Only when she is around you. A couple of days ago, I watched her rip a baby deathclaw in half after it knocked me down. After i reassured her i was okay, she turned as mellow as a baby on med-ex. "Veronica let a gasp escape her lungs, filling them with shock as well. She didn't want to continue this conversation anymore than Boone did, but she needed to hear about it. She motioned for Boone to continue. "she slaughtered a heluvva lot of people in the legion because one of them said they saw you fucking a cactus to please Caesar. I swear to god, if I ever get her mad, I'm running' for the hills." He took another cautious sip of his beer, not noticing how much his fingers were trembling. "I assume you know she was a brotherhood-born citizen?"

The slight nod by a shaking Veronica was all he needed to continue, neither of them noticing that Cass had woken up ages ago and was tentatively listening to every word that had fallen between them, trembling herself at the thought of what she could have done, and was thanking whoever existed beyond the stars that she had never seen Sam angry.

Boone sat in the floor, still leaning up against the wall next to where Sam and Arcade was, and continued talking; "Well, she also told me that she was the Elder at one point, but was ousted from her position for being too lenient with executions. As her last law that she had created for the bunker before she was ousted was, that in place of execution there was exile. She then stepped down and exiled herself and her ... Girlfriend... at the time." This made Cass prick her ears to the tentative word that then fell from his mouth: Girlfriend. She could not help but talk, as if out of place, and bring the attention from each other to her now.

"Something had to turn her from nice to downright sociopathic." They both looked at her, Veronica contemplating on whether she should tell them both about the night they shared not even two days ago and what Sam had told her about what she did to the soldiers. She chose to tell them that bit, but not what followed as that something was between her and Sam only.

"She told me that her girlfriend, who was also named Sam, was killed fighting off the brotherhood assassins who came for them both after the exile." She took a breath, as if to absorb her own thoughts of what Sam did to them. she hadn't told her what she did to them, however, to spare her pity for Sam and disgust at the amount of unforgivable acts that she did to the dying brotherhood men and woman. Veronica breathed out and stared at the two companions that Sam had picked up along the way and continued her regaling of the tale Sam had told her. "She also told me that it was then that she snapped and killed every last Paladin there, making them suffer. She said that after that, she vowed that she would never do what she did to those people to another living thing again, saying that they were such disgraceful acts that nobody could ever forgive her."

Boone nodded as he knew what she was referring to as the courier also had told him, though with not as many tears. "She told me what she did... I swear my goddamned blood turned to ice after what I heard she did." After that, Veronica stood up, asking if Cass wanted a beer. She simply nodded her way, not taking her eyes of Boone. As Veronica left, Cass made sure she was gone.

"What did she do?"

"She..." just at that moment the door flew open as Sam walked out of the room, Arcade close behind. She had heard what he was going to say with her hearing that could penetrate a metal box to hear a heartbeat. She had once heard the beating of a cazadore's wings from 500 meters away. Boone had wondered how she did this, even with the perceptive skills he had, he couldn't even hear a cazadore's wing beat if it were right in front of him.

"...did nothing that you will tell Veronica. Are we clear?" she whispered to them both, amking sure Arcade heard as well. They both gave an uneasy nod before she said in a softer, quieter voice. "Good, now I am off to my room. When you see Veronica, tell her to meet me in there. I want to talk to her." they both gave a more excited nod as she walked in the direction of her bedroom. Tey both sighed in relief but- as if she had heard this- Sam stared laughing, walking to her room and passing through the doors to her room.

"Veronica. Sam wants to see you... in her room" Boone was clearly shaken but she paid no mind to it as she was excited that Sam wanted to see her, as se had many questions on her mind. She gave Cass the bottle of beer and walked in the direction of Sam's room.

00000000000000000000000

"Come on in, Vee." She said at the soft sound of Veronica knocking at the door. Veronica entered the room, looking at the clean and tidy area around of the beds and computer consoles before frowning and shaking her head at the sight of Sam behind one of them.

"I wanted to talk to you... she started "I wanted to talk about... Us." She had never considered them an us, just that they were both in a very happy relationship.

Sam looked sad; she had never had to talk to anyone- even other Sam at the time they were together- about a current relationship. "Wha-What do you want to talk ab-About?" she was stuttering at the thought of a breakup or worse that might have came from the now walking Veronica, who was approaching the now standing Sam.

"Why are you shaking?" Veronica asked, stood now in front of Sam and placing a hand on Sam's shoulder as Sam fought back tears in fear of what was going to come next. They had been so happy together, considering their short time together, that is.

"I- Well, the last time I had one of these talks, it didn't go so well." She muttered, not seeing that Veronica had eased onto the bed and they were sitting now, staring at each other.

"Wow. I might be evil in... some areas..." she winked at Sam after saying this "...But I'm not that evil to leave you then and there. I care for you too much, I love you Sam."

Those words had seemed to wake her from her trance as she met Veronica's eyes before looping in and placing a gentle, passionate kiss between Veronica's lips, making Veronica cup Sam's cheeks in response. They broke the kiss, Vee still holding Sam's cheek, wiping away stray tears with her thumb.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better." Sam said, now raising her hand to cup Veronica's cheek, her free one pulling the hood off, revealing Veronica's curled raven black hair and her soft, rosy cheeks.

"Boone said..." finally remembering what he had said to her " He said you hadvery good hearing, better than a dog's."

"Oh, that is due to my half robotic brain."

"What? You're half robot? How?"

"Long story or short?" Sam asked the questioning woman, sitting with her short raven hairswept over her ear. She relased Veronica's face, as Veronica did the same.

"Short. I am scared that the long one will involve...stuff I don't want to hear." Veronica answered, looking right into the rolling eyes of Sam.

"Alright, I had an accident in the bunker..."

"An accident, what happened?" Veronica was on the edge of the bed, full of patience to hear the story.

"I fell down some sets of stairs, cracked my head on the metal banister and my head was impaled by a piece of falling metal. The doctor on site, Doctor Grey, said that I was so lucky to even survive the fall, let alone the impalement, needless to say that the only way to keep me alive was to put me in surgery immediately. They said it took five days to get me back to normal... save for the fact that i can now hear through lead walls and calculate massive numbers in my head. Haven't you ever seen me black out whenever someone uses an EMP? That's my brain shutting down and rebooting its self."

Veronica was amazed and worried at the same time. There were two more questions in her head. She voiced one of them. "Do you ever see coding?" She almost burst out laughing at herself at such a stupid question.

She was even more amazed to see Sam calm and quiet. "Yes. It sometimes blocks my vision. That is why my aim is slightly off." She continued "It also happens when I Black out. The code shows up when I wake, and even shows me my vitals."

"Wow. Do you have, like, an A.I? You know, a tiny robot that thinks for its self? Sorry stupid question, of course you don't."

"Yep, I do. I mentally connect with it and ask it things. It is linked directly to my brain, so I just think the questions and it answers them. I control it, though so it can't use my body or control me." she stared at the clearly flabbergasted Veronica and continued "I have actually given it a name, you know. She's called Sarah." She took another breath, waiting for the response from the A.I in her head. "I was just downloading some files from the computer into Sarah so she can learn a bit more. I have to either see things, do things or. ..feel things so she can learn."

"That. Is. So... COOL!" Veronica jumped on top of Sam and asked her another question, this just new in her mind. "Can she talk to anyone else?"

Sam shook her head "No only me." Sam stares into Veronica's eyes, feeling her do the same and the A.I finally cuts in: "Heart rate is increased. Is everything Okay?" Sam sighs and speaks to the A.I loud enough for Veronica, still on top of her, to hear. "Yes, Sarah. Go on standby mode for the rest of today, take a break."

"As you wish" was all it said before going to standby mode. "What did it say?" Veronica quizzed Sam, staring deeply into her eyes and making Sam's legs go weak with love and joy.

Sam shot up from her position and planted a quick, tender kiss on Veronica's mouth. "She said that you are utterly beautiful, and I don't deserve you."

"Cheesy."

"You love it."

"For some strange reason, I actually do."

She shifted under the woman on top of her, grinding her hips against the woman on top, making a low moan of pleasure come from her mouth, brushing past her lips.

"Please stay with me tonight."

"Of course; I wasn't planning on sleeping by myself."

At that, they both kissed and slept the night away, sleping through most of the next morning in each other's arms, both submerged in happiness.

No matter how hard she tried, Sam had a very familiar nightmare...

**A/N: So, what do you think? The A.I thing was a bit much, but it was all i could think of to make to upcoming chapters work. I also have noticed- in my previous work- that i had no way to pause for a change in area for the story. That has been rectified.**

**Reviews would be much appreciated, Hope you liked the quote I put here (It vaguely fits with the story, so don't freak out!).**

**Stay GOLDEN!**


End file.
